Friendship's Wings
by HunterKing01
Summary: My sister took my RWBY OC and spun her own little tale about him. It goes about as well as one might think when you drop a RWBY character with some other worldly abilities in a Equestria Girls movie. Apparently, this is supposed to have romance somewhere down the line, but we'll see if it gets that far. Remind me to never let this happen again.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Detection_

I was sitting at my desk when it occurred, the unknown anomaly overwhelming the sensors watching beyond the world of Remnant. It was so powerful, it actually managed to get picked up by my men on the ground in two other realms.

"Ozpin, the hell was that?" Torrez began, wondering what had nearly fried his communication equipment.

"A very powerful anomaly, in the Equemun realm. How soon can you be back here?" I asked him.

"Within the hour, sir!" he responded. I discontinued communications, awaiting his return. Glynda finally appeared, worried about what had been picked up and destroyed the sensors. I told her what had been detected, and she worried even more for the young Faunus and what I was possibly sending him into. I reassured her that I wouldn't send him into the depths of hell once again. I thought about all the unknown readings we'd been picking up from that realm in particular, minor readings that would just barely get read by the sensors. These would match those created by Shendaru and Torrez as they left and arrived in new realms. This however had been a sudden blast, not a gentle ripple. This had enough power to be felt realms away, especially here at Beacon.

"I only hope that they have pure intentions for their power, for Torrez will end them if they don't," I said as I walked with Glynda to the landing pad. Awaiting us was Shendaru Vertaxian, who had returned wanting to know what the hell was the anomaly he detected. I said nothing as we arrived at the landing pad that we expected Torrez to land at and waited for his return.

 _One hour later:_

"Torrez is never this late Ozpin, I'm getting worried," Glynda started. I had been recalled for a special reason according to Ozpin, yet he wouldn't tell me until Torrez returned. Ozpin sighed loudly, his annoyance clear. I decided it was best to inspect my battleship rigging when the red light flickered into life.

"Shendaru, he's about to arrive. Be ready to take down whatever comes through after him!" Ozpin demanded without missing a beat. Torrez came tumbling through, unloading Shield Breaker's clip into whatever was chasing him. I knew immediately what kind of mission he was returning from, a search and destroy mission. This mission really killed him in particular, as he would have to end someone's life if they refused to come peacefully. Nothing made it through before the rift was sealed thankfully, a relief in itself that I wouldn't need to fire indoors.

"I hate when I have to take a life, get a bad rep no matter where one goes!" he shouted, his injuries now clear. Glynda treated his injuries, scolding him like any mother would for not taking better care of himself. Ozpin was the proud father in this instance, congratulating Torrez for a job well done. I was jealous of him honestly, having such a relationship with our guardians. But I knew he was still jealous of my skill and my rigging. Granted, I taught him how to use a bow and arrow just like the carrier daughters back home, and he loved it. But it was my rigging he wanted to get a hold of. Ozpin snapped me back as he lead the both of us to his office to be told about what came.

 _Ozpin's office:_

"Torrez, I've picked you for this mission for the sole reason that your skills will determine if this is a threat to our world or not," Ozpin told me as I reviewed the data collected about the anomaly detected some time ago. This blast seemed to have been powerful, having required six people to execute it properly. This had occurred without much in the way of warning, only two rifts signatures had been detected in the realm where this had occurred. Shendaru was worried for me, preparing enough of his special arrows to create eight squadrons of fighter aircraft, four dive bomber squadrons, a torpedo squadron and two scout plane squadrons. Glynda readied two hundred of the special eight round dust clips I used for Shield Breaker. Ozpin packed my favorite tea leaves and placed them within my musette bag along with some gold coins for currency in that foreign world. I prepared my Omni-directional Maneuver gear and loaded the dust blades into their positions, smiling when the maglock clicked on for the box sheaths.

"I'm ready by the looks of it," I said after one final check of everything and getting handed my souvenir Darkmoon bow from the Lothric Realm. Shendaru nodded and created the needed portal for me to get to this world. It looked peaceful enough, a school with a crystalline appearance on some of the exterior. I took a deep breath, whispered that I hated this means of transportation, and walked into a new world.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: First Contacts and Making Deals_

I had just gotten away from Canterlot High, nearly getting caught by one of the students. Riding the city bus back to school, I reviewed the data I had just gathered. The statue in front of their school had something definitely going on with it, I just couldn't tell what. With everything that had been happening there, I'm surprised that nothing had came up in the news. But then, something happened. I had just gotten back, heading inside when I witnessed it for myself. The fabric of time and space getting ripped apart, these white things appeared and a young man flew past them. The white things slowed him down, enough to land safely. He looked around as the rift sealed itself, unsure about something.

"Hell, this place is peaceful! I want to live here now, won't ever have to worry about those damn monsters anymore!" he said out loud before noticing me. I was dumbfounded, and apparently so was he.

"Um, well shit," he said. I could relate at least, being socially awkward myself. He seemed to be having trouble speaking to me, more unsure of what to say than anything else.

"Well, hello?" he asked. I waved back, noticing that he was heavily armed. He had to be my age, maybe a year older? The way he was dressed suggested he might be important, his face seemed to give off that he was soft of heart, but the scar over his right eye clearly proves otherwise. The arrows he carried had weird markings on the fletching, and his bow had a second arm on the top while being black with gold trimming. Then those things at his hips, no clue what it was but I had a feeling he might actually have been from the world of the anime "Attack on Titan" because those crossed wings were from it.

"Um, you wouldn't have happened to experienced some overly powerful anomaly, have you?" he asked me. Then I realized it, he was after the same thing I was. I told him that I have, I knew the location and even its source.

"Yes! Thank you so much, you're going to make my life so much easier!" he smiled happily, but then my magic detection meter started going off as he got closer.

"What's this thing for? Its giving off a strong reading for something Miss?" he started, but stopped when he tried to address me.

"Oh, my name is Twilight Sparkle," I told him.

"Torrez Lunarius, well met Ms. Sparkle. Now, what exactly about me is making this meter go off?" he asked.

"I'll explain that in a moment, but first come with me," I told him, and he listened. I just hope I wasn't making a mistake.

"Well, at least I'm not fighting for my life yet," I whispered to myself as the girl led me through what I guess to be her school. She looked nice enough, her fair complexion went well with her bun. I only just noticed her hair had a strip of lavender and a strip of lilac next to each other. She was in what I guess to be a school uniform, a purple vest, sky blue dress shirt, plaid skirt, dress shoes and socks matching the uniform colors. I thought that I would need to get ahold of something similar if I planned to stay long term. Then she ran into someone. She panicked and apologized to this Principle Cinch, but the old woman took an immediate interest in us.

"Headmaster, a pleasure," I bowed respectfully. Twilight quickly explained my reasoning for being there, but this woman had other plans apparently.

I looked at both of them, my brightest pupil and a strange and heavily armed man who simply bowed to me. I had both of them go into my office, as I needed to talk with Twilight and needed to get this young man out of here. I informed Twilight that I was expecting her to take part in school competition against Canterlot High school coming up in a week. The young man was clearly listening, as he showed some interest in the location of the other school. He joined us after he had somehow brew himself a cup of tea.

"And your presence, care to explain?" I asked him.

"I'm not going into full detail, but I am here for the reason of ensuring that a certain event does not repeat itself and ensure the safety of the Kingdom of Vale," he said after sipping his tea. He then offered his skills to aid us in our endeavor to win on one condition.

"I request your student here to assist me in my endeavour. I can assure her safety during our investigation if it happens to go south. You have my word on this," he stated. It surprised me, the request. He wanted Twilight's help in particular, and in exchange was willing to help us in anyway possible. I caved, but I would need to sort a few things out for his sake first. I let them both go, contacting Twilight's parents to sort out our foreign exchange student's temporary lodgings.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Information and Setting Home Base_

"Okay, so this thing is what allows you to track the stuff called magic and it went off mistaking my aura for this magic?" Torrez asked me with curiosity. I assured him that he was correct as we walked towards the room I used as a makeshift lab. At first he didn't seem the intellectual type, but his quick understanding of the advanced sciences I used to explain how the detector work amazed me. He even corrected me on some parts that had gotten wrong!

"Wow, where did you learn all that?" I had asked, excited that I finally had someone who could keep up with my thinking.

"Beacon Academy, my Godfather is the headmaster of the school. Helped me out with my studies when I really needed it," he answered. I honestly couldn't believe it, making me rethink my decision of what school I wanted to go to. Until he explained his school.

"The thing is that it's meant to train students to become huntsmen to protect kingdoms such as Vale. So you have to be a scientist, naturalist, survivalist and a soldier all wrapped into one by the time you graduate," he added. I couldn't be any of the other three that was for certain.

"Wow, you've been busy here," he whistled as I opened the door. It was a little messy, but he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"So, the place at the center of this whole event is called Canterlot High School. What my sources told me that this magic blast was a directed attack similar to the Soul Stream sorcery of the Lothric realm, except it needed six people to properly pull it off," he stated as he looked over my board that had everything linked.

"Hell, I didn't know that there was a second event like that!" he exclaimed when he saw the pictures I had of what happened at their music event. He pulled something that looked like a smartphone and took pictures of them and sent them to someone.

"Thank god I brought my scroll, I'm letting Ozpin know that a second event occurred before my arrival," he said. Once he finished, I then informed him of the exact event that happened during that event.

"Okay, from what I've gathered, these six kids gained their power from an artifact that came from another world. A person from that world came here chasing it down and we know the rest of the story!" he said once I finished. I didn't even notice the time until my phone went off, my alarm reminding me to start heading home. I went to turn off my alarm when I saw that my mother texted me and informed me she was waiting outside. We both headed out, Torrez actually putting his equipment away into trunks that I had no clue where he pulled them from. He carried them out and loaded them himself, after he introduced himself to my mom.

"I'm Torrez Lunarius, I shall be in your care for the time being," he said with a bow. My mom smiled at the respectfulness of the young man, whispering to me that he was a keeper. He seemed to have heard as he stifled a chuckle at my sudden embarrassment.

"Mom, please stop embarrassing me!" I said without much thought, then I heard my dad.

"Wow, the boy has more manners than he needs. Royalty?" he asked. Torrez told him military, godparents were his caretakers and drilled into him respect for his superiors. My dad actually liked that, and Beacon was in essence a military school from what he told me. We both got in and it was mostly quiet on the way back, him helping me fix my theory about the situation at Canterlot High.

"Looks like you finally made a friend," my mom stated. Again, my thoughts got scrambled and this time Torrez didn't stifle his laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh at Twilight's predicament, her parents seemed to poking fun of her social awkwardness. I knew that I shouldn't be laughing, being the same way personally. I stopped, but they started asking questions like how long I would be staying here and where I was from. I told them what I thought was safe to tell, such as "until my school calls me home" and "Beacon Academy". I didn't want to reveal too much, as I didn't need to lose my cover yet. They kept up with the questions, some personal as if I was in a relationship or my age. The one that caught me off guard was when her father directly asked if I had an interest in his daughter. Apparently I wasn't the only one, as her mother stopped the car and reprimanded him for the question.

"What's in that trunk of yours, it seemed heavy," her mother asked.

"It's my assigned equipment from school, our standard issue ODM gear, a longbow with a full quiver, and my rifle named Shield Breaker. As they didn't know what I was going into, my Godfather thought that it was to be better safe than sorry," I answered truthfully, as they could have looked and seen that everything had been approved by their world's customs officials. Finally, we had arrived. I unloaded my trunk and carried it inside. They showed me to the guest room and I set up there. Twilight made sure I was settling in, lingering around to see if she could learn anything else about me. Unfortunately for her, I remained silent for the rest of the evening until I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three: Scouting Ahead_

 _Ozpin's Office:_

"Hmm, looks like I was right in sending Torrez. He's gotten himself an ally, a cover story and has learned that a second event did occur," Ozpin spoke. I took a glance at what Torrez sent, surprised at how thorough his report was. He had even included a picture of the girl assisting him, marking her as a important asset for us. I made sure Shendaru was aware of her identity.

"So this Twilight Sparkle is an asset to us? Fine, I'll make sure the team checks their fire on her," he stated as he finished selecting the members of the support team. I didn't know why Ozpin ordered him to do this, but something told me that it wasn't a bad idea.

"Glynda, make sure that Torrez sends us intel on his partner. I'd like to know this girl better," he spoke. I'd try, but that would be up to Torrez.

 _Back to Torrez and Twilight:_

It was like any other morning, except that the water was running in the bathroom. I had no idea why, having forgotten about our guest. I opened the door to see Torrez brushing his teeth partially dressed in a suit.

"Oh, good morning Twilight," he said. I closed the door to let him finish, thankful that he wasn't showering. I went back to my room to get dressed myself, seeing as how he was getting ready himself. When I came out, he was in a chocolate brown jacket with gold accents and dress pants of the same color, a sapphire blue vest, red tie, a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. It wasn't until after I noted that I was staring when I noticed the case on his back. It was either holding his rifle or that strange bow of his. I'd have to wait to find out. We went to school, but ended up going our separate ways as he needed to see where that portal went.

I headed to Canterlot High, my bow ready and scout arrows prepared. I got off the bus in front of the school, took my bow out and walked to the side of the statue where Twilight told me the portal existed. I notched the arrow before whispering "prove to me why you're Carrier group one's finest" before letting it fly. The arrow began bursting into flames as it flew into the portal. All I could do now is wait, hoping that I had learned well from the carrier daughters of Shendaru's home realm.

 _The scout planes:_

There was nothing but bright colors for a moment. Out of six planes, five made it through to the other side. Then we flew into a room where these two ponies seemed to be fighting. Both saw my squadron and tried to shoot us down. We lost one more before we managed to get back to the portal we got out of. But when we returned to Scout Carrier Lunarius, he was hell bent on escaping as we were joined by a flight of fighters as he flew below us somehow.

 _Torrez:_

This girl was hard on my tail, keeping pace with most of my hard maneuvers and dodging the fighters I just launched to knock her off me. I was making good distance as her ultra greatsword was massively terrifying. Finally, she couldn't keep up anymore and gave up the chase. I made it back safely to Crystal Preparatory, recalling the scouts first and allowing their escorts to land to be recalled. I got all the intel gathered by my scout planes, counting them lucky that they made it back to me safely after what I saw through their eyes.

"Twilight is going to love this," I said as I began heading to her lab. I was carrying the little plane with the equipment sprite that was the squadron leader on my shoulder, students standing clear as I walked through the halls.

"Torrez, what are you doing?" she asked when she dodged the wing of the modified torpedo bomber/scout plane. The sprite waved at her, then told her what she had told me. Twilight was ecstatic, learning of the other world just out of reach. I had to remind her that wasn't what I was there for, as tampering with that world will bring trouble. She nodded, remembering exactly how this nonsense had started in her world. We went to her lab, adding this information to what she already have. Then, we spent the rest of the day in class, filling in the holes that were created by the new intel.

 _Later that day:_

"Hell of a day," he said as we headed home. He seemed proud of himself, having brought more information back. He was planning to do another run tomorrow, albeit some distance away with a squadron of his scout aircraft. It put a smile on my face, seeing that I had someone that could keep pace with my intelligence. It was unexpectedly pleasing for me, as I didn't really have someone who I could call a friend besides my dog Spike. I was glad for that honestly, since I hadn't experienced it before. Barely a day and a half had past and I knew it would be hard to part ways with my only friend when he would leave for home. I sighed loudly, not realizing that he had noticed.

"You okay Twilight?" he asked. I smiled and said that it was nothing, but he had to of caught the slight blush I had. Chuckling, he let it go as we got back home. I wasn't sure, but was I starting to get feelings for him? Wow, that was a sudden jump. He was my friend not even a minute ago and now I'm wanting him to be more? What is wrong with me today! It was going to just be us this time, so we stopped by a fast food restaurant to eat. As we ate, he told stories of his time at Beacon. Some were funny, some were sad, but were all enjoyable. I especially enjoyed the one about the time he aided his brother in arms in his home world to bring back some rare material just for a cooking competition. We continued on, getting home a little later than planned and we both went straight to bed.


End file.
